Organization XIII's Bad Hair Day
by Koski-chan
Summary: Someone has stolen Organiation XIII's entire supply of hairgel. Whatever shall they do? Who has committed such a heinous crime?
1. One Faithful Morning

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Yup, this is my new story, welcome, welcome. It was just a silly idea that popped out during a conversation with a friend, and I though ' heck, just go for it!'

I like Organization XIII, I also like their hair. Also I always mused around with what they do all day when they're not out plotting evil plots.

I know they're Nobodies, I know they have no feelings and that they most definitely don't eat or sleep. I was just messing around.

Also, I do believe, due to the fact that they remember what it was like having a heart, that their brains automatically emulates how they would normally react to insults or situations, even though, they themselves feel nothing.

Also, this story is just supposed to be plain silly.

It'll only be a couple of chapters. Four at the max. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but things got out of hand.

P.S. Rice omelettes with curry and/or tandoori ARE really good, actually. I don't know about with fish and shiitake mushrooms, but they are good. You should try it. D.S.

P.P.S. I know that water doesn't glow. Demyx doesn't. Well, nobody (oh the humour) claimed that he's a genious, right? D.D.S.

* * *

It was turning out to be yet another very slow morning in Organization XIII's stronghold, The Castle that Never Was. It was one of those mornings when you wished you had just stayed in bed, since the slow morning would without doubt turn into a boring, uneventful day, meaning you could've afforded a few more hours with your warm, fluffy pillow. It was noticeably very quiet and still throughout the castle, with the exception of a few Dusks that patrolled the hallways in a silent manner. It was also very quiet due to the fact that none of the Organizations members had woken up enough to start plotting against each other and thwarting said plotting. 

Axel was sitting down in the kitchen and observing his cup of coffee, with that blank stare that most teenagers have in the morning of a school day, as it just got colder and colder, hoping to either actually see if the coffee's way of looking would change with the temperature or that the coffee would suddenly turn into a huge, enormous Heartless that would attack and they would all have to fight.

Sadly, none of the things happened.

He turned his attention to an empty cereal bowl that Roxas had been eating cornflakes out of. He had left the kitchen about half an hour before we started this tale to get dressed and fix his hair, since he was one of the few people in the castle who dared to leave their room without styling their hair. He simply walked down in his PJ's and morningrobe, ate his breakfast and got dressed after that.

Axel, however, was not that kind of person. He refused to leave his room without at least two cans of hairspray, one jar of hairwax and two jars of styling gel in his hair. Meaning he had actually gone up about two hours earlier to fix himself before breakfast. Right now, he was sitting in the kitchen, with boredom written all over his face, awaiting the glorious return of Roxas, so that they could see if they could find anything remotely not-boring to do. While being busy with staring at his coffee, he hadn't had time to notice that Xaldin had entered and was now rummaging through the fridge for something that would do for breakfast.

Notably, Vexen and Zexion had already had their breakfast (and had done so three hours before everyone else), and so had Axel and Roxas (although, about three hours after the first two), but nobody had bothered to make breakfast for the people who came after. It was an unspoken rule; you made your own breakfast. Though the people who ate first had the responsibility to get the coffee machine started, make a pot of coffee and leave it there for the coming people to get. Otherwise, hell would break loose when Demyx woke up and came down for breakfast.

Anyway. Xaldin was looking through the fridge for something not gray, fuzzy or moving. ('Wow. We really SHOULD get rid of that fuzzy, month-old used-to-be-salmon,' was a thought that went through his head.) He found some rice that had been left over from Xemnas dinner last night, it used to be chicken and rice, but the chicken was sadly long gone. He also, to his joy, spotted some fish with shiitake mushrooms. And some eggs that weren't completely out of date. He placed all of this on the counter and smiled contently. He took out a bowl and started mixing everything together; to this he added some salt, pepper, curry and tandoori spices.

These odd noises made Axel turn his head and look at what Xaldin might be doing. His face turned into a grimace of utter disgust when he realised what Xaldin was doing; an omelette. He couldn't stop himself from making a gagging noise. "GAH! What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you cooking!?" he inquired, pointing at him accusingly.

Xaldin turned around and looked at the red-haired man with a questioning look on his face. "An omelette," he said casually and went back to mixing the mixture. He put a frying pan on the stove and turned it on.

Axel stared at his back. "That's not an omelette, that's an abomination! A sin against all that is cooking! You're not going to eat it, are you?" he exclaimed and waved very dramatically with his hands. "This is a new low, even for you."

Xaldin rewarded Axel with a chuckle for his remark on Xaldin's taste in food. Xaldin was the one who was the reason for the 'you cook for yourself'-rule. He had the habit of simply mixing together whatever he found in the fridge and eat it. And since he used to insist on cooking dinner for everybody; the result was predictable. It had all come to a stop when Larxene, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Xemnas and Demyx had wounded up bedridden for days with very, very bad stomach ache after eating Xaldin's cooking. Xemnas had then decided that everybody should cook their own food, for the safety of the organization.

Xaldin finished mixing and poured the would-be omelette into the frying pan, it started frying with that nice sizzling noise that eggs make, and the smell of curry cooking started to spread around the kitchen.

Axel turned back to staring at his coffee, realising that he couldn't talk Xaldin out of eating his utterly disgusting breakfast. He sighed and wondered how much more time Roxas would take, he was bored out of his mind! He needed to do something, badly. The coffee wasn't nearly as interesting as he wanted it to be.

Suddenly, a portal of darkness opened itself and a figure in a black coat stumbled out, looking flustered and panting loudly, of course, nobody could tell what expression the figure had, since it had its hood up. But, clearly, it was a member of Organization XIII, judging by the portal and the cloak.

Neither of the two people in the kitchen turned around to look at the new arrival. Axel stared at his coffee, hearing by the panting that it wasn't Roxas, Xaldin had no real reason to care. Neither did he, he simply finished frying and put his breakfast on a plate, took a fork and started eating.

"Good morning, Demyx," he said, not even looking at the figure. "You're up awfully early."

"What'd you do? Lose a bet to Luxord?" Axel asked, and rewarded Demyx with a glance.

Demyx was a heavy sleeper, no matter how early he went to sleep, he had the habit of sleeping until somebody woke him or his stomach decided that it needed food. And he was definitely not a morning person. Even though he was not exactly the most intimidating and fearsome one of the Organization, even Xemnas himself kept out of Demyx's way in the morning. During the time it took for him to get down to the kitchen, drink a cup of coffee and wait for the caffeine to set in, he was a completely different person and would not hesitate to kick anybody's ass; if you stood between him and his coffee, you could expect a huge tidal wave to be thrown over you.

But Demyx did not stand and move like a brain-deprived zombie, his loud panting seemed to be very upset, like he had some big secret to tell, but he only had a short amount of time to say it.

"What? Larxene switched to decaf and just told you?" Axel teased, wondering what Demyx was so upset about. 'Probably something stupid, as usual. That guy can't take anything seriously,' he thought as he looked at Demyx, waiting for an explanation. What he had just said suddenly worried him and he glanced at his coffee, trying to remember what it had tasted like, he reassured himself that the coffee tasted full of caffeine, like usual.

"The…." he panted, trying to calm down enough to talk in understandable sentences. He took a deep breath. "The gel! It's gone! Everything's gone!" he shouted in a tone of complete panic.

Axel and Xaldin both stared at him, then at each other, trying to comprehend what Demyx had just said. Xaldin gave a deep sigh and shoved a piece of the omelette into his mouth, using the fork.

"Demyx. Please. We've talked about this. When you're out of hairgel, you simply go to the supply room and fill up your personal stock," he said, looking at Demyx like he was talking to a retarded five-year old.

Not that Xaldin needed hairgel, anyway. He was of the element of wind; small currents of it were constantly circulating his entire being, making his long dreads move by themselves. It gave him a very dramatic appearance. Axel often found himself wishing for the same thing, Xaldin himself probably had no idea how badass he looked.

Axel pointed at Xaldin and nodded.

Demyx, still with his hood up, looked insulted. "Man! I know that, you told me on my first day here! I mean the supply room! It's empty! EVERYTHING's gone!"

Demyx's word resonated through the room a while, then both Xaldin and Axel started laughing hysterically.

"Hah! Good one, Dem!" Axel said and wiped tears from his eyes. Then he laughed some more.

"You do realise that this is impossible, right? Even if it were true, there's no way that somebody stole EVERYTHING," Xaldin said, snickered a bit and ate another bite out of his omelette.

They laughed some more at Demyx presumed prank.

"Then come to the supply room! I'm serious, it's empty! Do you seriously think I would come down here without fixing my hair if I was joking?" he said, waving his fists furiously.

Axel stood up with both surprise in his eyes and an evil smirk on his lips. "Your hair's down? Really?" he walked up to Demyx and circulated him like a shark a couple of times.

Demyx knew where this was headed and grabbed both sides of his hood so that Axel wouldn't be able to pull it back. "Yeah. Nothing in."

Axel looked at him. "Lemme see! Take of your hood!" he shouted and pounced at Demyx, grabbing the hood and trying to pull it off.

Demyx fought back. "NO! Let go!"

Xaldin looked at the two and chuckled.

Demyx looked at him through the hood. "I'm not lying! Somebody stole out stash! Please, just come with me and see for yourselves," he said and managed to push Axel back.

Axel sighed and shrugged. "I guess I will, at least. Beats sitting here waiting for Roxas, anyway."

Xaldin shrugged as well and opened a portal, which they all went through. Xaldin hesitated for a while, wondering whether he should leave his omelette or not. He decided that it would taste just as good by the supply room and it would only get cold if he left it. So with a content look on his face, he followed Demyx and Roxas into the portal.

Well on the other side of the portal, Demyx was jumping up and down and pointing at the door into the supply room. Axel sighed and was resting his arms on his neck in a very nonchalant manner. "Now look, Dem, there just NO way in this world that somebody could have stolen everything in the supply room," he said in a firm voice.

Xaldin walked up to them. " I agree, there's enough things in there to last Axel three lifetimes," he said with a completely straight face, with no hint of trying to be insulting.

Axel scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Out of all the members in Organization XIII, Axel was the one who used the most products every day. In fact, he used about three times as much as Xemnas did, even if Xemnas used tons and tons of spray-on hair balm. (And, trust me, that's A LOT of products.)

"I know that! What do you think I am, and idiot?" Demyx asked.

Neither Xaldin nor Axel answered this, they just gave each other a glance, Axel with a raised eyebrow and Xaldin with his mouth full of food.

"Ugh," Demyx said and put two fingers to his temples, like he was getting a migraine "just go in, will you?"

Axel, who had just started to figure that this was all just a very bad prank by Demyx, walked up to the enormous door, and for safety, he made sure to check that there wasn't any buckets balancing on the door, awaiting a victim to soak. He realised that this was not the case, so he pushed the heavy door open with ease and peaked inside. It was too dark to see anything, which was surprising, since the entire castle is white and glows by itself. Axel thought nothing of it and lit a small fire in his hand as he walked in.

Demyx followed along with Xaldin, who munched happily on his omelette.

It was still to dark to see anything properly, Axel did a twitch with his wrist and one of his fiery chakrams appeared in front of his palm, where it hovered; it's edges burning with bright red flames. Axel did another twitch with his wrist, and the chakram started spinning very fast, the flames on the edges expanded, allowing the spinning deathtrap to become a very fancy lantern for the trio.

"What happened to the lights, anyway?" Axel asked and looked accusingly at Demyx.

Demyx did some sort of flustered twitch with his neck along with a scoff, sounding like he was seriously offended by Axel's quiet accusing.

"It's not my fault! They were like this when I got here," he said and crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

Xaldin looked confused. "Then how did you manage to see anything?"

Demyx sighed. "What, I'm the main suspect all of a sudden?"

"Whoa! Don't get so defensive, Dem, we're just asking," Axel said.

Demyx looked away and muttered something about 'not getting defensive'. He did a sweeping movement with his hand, a ball of water formed in his palm, he dropped it to the floor where the ball form broke with a 'splosh!', he quietly whispered something that sounded like 'Dance, water, dance.' and the puddle of water formed into a complete clone of Demyx, although, without hood and hair up. It was hard to explain, but the clone seemed to glow, it was subtle and not actually visible in the figure, but it actually added a few feet to their line of sight.

"Your water-y clone-thing glows. Right," Axel pointed out, sounding like he didn't believe it.

Demyx scoffed in an offended manner again. "Newsflash, Axel, there are actually minerals that glow, there are minerals in some types of water."

"Right, right," Axel said, stopping the upcoming argument, "Let's just take a look here, shall we?" he said and started walking, sending his chakram to circulate him, which it did in a very content manner.

Xaldin had finished his omelette while Demyx and Axel had been bickering and was wondering what to do with the plate, he decided to carry it until he could get back to the kitchen.

They approached the first aisle in the stock room, the aisle that was filled with so much hairspray that if it were food, would be able to end the hunger-crisis of the worlds. Axel threw his chakram up high, while Demyx's clone walked ahead and stood there for a while.

Axel and Xaldin both looked around at the shelves.

For a moment, Axel could actually hear his mind snapping. What he was looking at was so horrible that his mind could simply not comprehend it, his entire way of being came crumbling down on him. All seemed lost, it was like he was falling down into the black abyss with no sign of it ending. How was he supposed to react? Think about how you would feel if somebody stole something as important as air to you. That was how Axel was feeling.

"Gone," he said and ran to the next aisle, the one where the hairwax resided. Same thing there. "gone," he said again. It was the same throughout all of the aisles.

He fell down to is knees. "It's all gone," he said in an empty voice. He grabbed both sides of his head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed with all his might.

* * *

Oh, the drama! Who stole the hairgel? Will they find out? Does water actually glow or is Demyx making lame excused for not knowing? Will Xaldin find a place to put his plate or will he finally succumb to logic and get foodpoisoned from his own cooking? How will the rest of the organization take the theft? And lastly; Can Marluxia get any more gay?

**Find out in the next installment of:**

**_Organization XIII's Bad Hair Day!_**


	2. Two Tragedies

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Boo. I'm back. It's back. It's time for the next installment of: ORGANIZATION XIII'S BAD HAIR DAY!

Not much to say. This stuff is fun to write, although, it is hard to try to keep everybody's character... in character. Axel and Demyx aren't that hard to make comical, but having Xemnas in a comical story is harder than it seems.

Ah well. Read and ENJOY! and review of course!

* * *

In another part of the building, a certain black-haired, one-eyed Nobody made a slight alteration in his path towards the kitchen, changing the goal towards the loud despair-filled scream that sounded suspiciously like a female Axel. He was curious, to be blunt, what had made the smuggest member of the Organization scream out of sheer terror. His thoughtful and wondering walking was interrupted by steps further down the corridor he was walking in, he quietly turned around to see none other than the newest member of the organization, making his way back to the kitchen to meet Axel. An evil smirk spread across the Nobodies' face, as an idea formed in his head. Before anyone had time to say anything, he had disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Roxas walked in a rather slow manner, dazedly and taking in the surroundings, wondering whatever he and Axel would do for the rest of the day, he was hoping that somehow the decors of the wall would give him a clue on what to do. There was the sound of walking beside him, he curiously turned his head to see who it was.

There was no one there. By now, Roxas had gotten adjusted enough to the life in the Organization that he no longer paid any real attention or got really worried about the strange things that happened to the members on a daily basis. He simply ignored it, thinking it to be a stray Dusk Nobody that knew better than to disturb its master. But a few seconds later, the walking sound appeared again, but when Roxas stopped and looked, there was no one there. He kept walking and kept looking to his side, the walking noise continued. Roxas would now admit that he was a little weirded out. He hopefully looked the other way, hoping to see who the walking sound belonged to, but neither was there anyone there. He looked back, nothing there either. He looked forward.

Straight. Into. A. Face.

"Boo," came a voice.

Roxas heart, well, if had had one, skipped a beat and he let out a low yelp.

Roxas had to take a few seconds to comprehend what he was looking at. Not only was there suddenly a face in front of him, but a face that was upside-down. He calmed down and tried to look like he had not been frightened.

"Hello, Xigbar," he said as cool and badass as he was able to muster.

The upside-down Xigbar in front of him started to laugh like mad. "MAN! You should've seen your face! I wish I had a camera!"

"It's not funny, Xigbar. At all," Roxas said, not looking amused in the least.

"Yes it is, you and Larxene are so easily spooked, that walking upside-down thing always freaks her out," Xigbar said and let out a croaking chuckle. "Anyway, where are you headed, Roxy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Only Axel can call you that?"

"No, not anybody may call me that," Roxas snapped, it was true, Axel did say Roxy when he needed to borrow something from Roxas.

"Oh, shoot. I was hoping you would say 'nobody may call me that'," Xigbar said and snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"I've learnt that by now, in fact, I stopped saying it after about one month in the Organization," Roxas said, a hint of pride in his voice.

This was a running gag in the Organization, saying 'nobody' when not talking about actual 'Nobodies' could often lead to very interesting situations. Like that one time when, under the influence of alcohol, Xigbar had said 'Nobody may remove my eye patch' in a conversation with Marluxia, Axel and Luxord. The result was predictable. A few minutes later, after a wild chase throughout the castle, a drunken fight had broken out when the chase for Xigbar had proven futile. It was playful to begin with, but when somebody accidentally spilled a Bloody Mary right in the hair of the drunken Saïx. Hell hath no…. yeah, you know. The escapade ended in a wrecked room, and Marluxia begging for forgiveness for spilling on Saïx, who was standing with his claymore inches away from Marluxia's head. After putting Saïx in shackles in the prison until he calmed down, Xemnas decided that no one may ever give Saïx alcohol ever again. Berserker + angry drunk does not mix. But this is all beside the actual point.

"Really?" Xigbar looked mildly impressed. "I still say it from time to time, Vexen finds it very amusing." At this, Roxas raised an eyebrow. Vexen finding anything, besides how two elements react with each other, or Marluxia making a fool out of himself, amusing was, for Roxas, very hard to imagine, although, admittedly, Roxas wasn't very close to Vexen.

"Well, anyways," Roxas said, wanting to be on his way. "To answer your question; I'm headed down to the kitchen to meet up with Axel."

Xigbar looked surprised. "You didn't hear it, then?" he asked.

"Heard what?" Roxas seemed curious.

"That scream of utter terror that sounded like it came from said redhead," Xigbar said and crossed his arms, some sort of mischievous curiosity was present in his yellow cat-like eye. For some reason, this is why Roxas actually could say that he rather disliked being up close and personal with Xigbar, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when Roxas was around a Xigbar who was not in his serious-when-on-a-mission mode, Roxas felt uncomfortable. He supposed it was because of Xigbar's unpredictable nature. Roxas just couldn't put his finger on what it was and wanted nothing more than to cut the conversation short and go about his business.

"Must've missed it," Roxas said quickly and started walking away.

Xigbar did not apparently want to reach his destination alone. He walked up to Roxas, still upside-down. "Come on, don't you at least wanna check it out? It came from the supply room, I think."

"Not interested," Roxas said, trying to get away from Xigbar.

"Aww.. Come on! Something is finally happening and you're gonna ignore it?" Xigbar pleaded.

Roxas pretended to think a little. Then he suddenly realised what made him so uncomfortable about Xigbar. He sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll come with you," at this, Xigbar grinned victoriously, "BUT!" Roxas raised a finger, Xigbar's grin disappeared. "You will have to come down and obey gravity like the rest of us."

"Aww. But I like being up here, seeing the world like this makes you all look like chickens when you walk," there were two disturbing things about this statement; 1. Xigbar said it, 2. he said it with a completely serious poker-face.

"No, seriously, Xigbar. You're creeping me out," Roxas said and pointed down to the floor.

"Fine, fine," he jumped down and landed graciously on the floor. "Shall we?" he asked like he had always been a reasonable man who obeyed the laws of physics.

Roxas offered no reply and started walking, leaving Xigbar behind. He caught up soon. And thus, they walked.

--------------------

"Who in the name of Kingdom Hearts is responsible for this!?" shrieked Vexen and pointed at the mess that was his working desk. All his precious beakers and test-tubes were all over the place, reduced to fine confetti of shards. His expensive-looking microscope had been shoved of the desk. Vexen yelped in horror as he picked it up, trying to survey the damage done. He looked around, hoping to find the culprit standing in the room, also to see if somebody had been there to hear him shriek. Sadly, the culprit was not there, luckily, no one had been there to hear him.

It didn't take long before Vexen realised that it was not just the desk that had been horribly mutilated, it was in fact the entire lab. He yelped nervously and ran over to the rack that held all of the expensive metals. Luckily, most of them were unharmed, but he was rather disturbed to find that among the missing and broken jars was his jar of potassium. He looked nervous; a list of people who might've taken it without knowing what it was went through his head.

'I can only pray Axel didn't take it. I never should have told him about reactive metals.'

Vexen looked around more closely around, and he did notice a black circle of the ashen nature in the centre of the room, it spread outwards. In the middle of the black circle was the remains of one of Vexen's larger beakers and a blackened jar. Vexen walked up to it and picked up the small jar, he brushed of the black soot from the label and tried to make out what it said.

"P….ASS…M" was all he could make out. But it was enough for him to figure out what happened. Some idiot had thrown the entire content of the jar straight into the beaker, probably containing some form of acid. The result of this was predictable, the blast had been enough to wreck the entire lab.

Vexen grunted in frustration, luckily, he had started to keep his notes in the planning room, in a drawer that only he knew how to open. The only things that had been destroyed in here were equipment, things that were replaceable. Vexen smirked at his own smugness, and at the fact that Axel wasn't always as discreet as he thought, that chuckle the redhead had let out when Vexen confirmed that some materials did burst into flames upon contact with water, it was warning enough for Vexen to put his notes and plans in some other place.

Vexen heard steps that suddenly stopped behind him, followed by a gasp, he turned around to find Lexaeus standing there, Lexaeus looked around with a startled look on his face.

"Great mother of Darkness! What happened here?" he said and almost dropped the papers he was holding.

Vexen sighed and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, my guess is that some IDIOT threw all of the potassium right into a beaker full of acid. And thus, the lab exploded."

"The potassium?" Lexaeus seemed surprised, yet at the same time, he did not. "Is that jar not labelled clearly that it's dangerous?"

"It is, my friend. That's why this happened."

Lexaeus looked around, taking in all the damage. "All our experiments…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Vexen smirked in a smug manner. "Do not fear, Lexaeus, all of the records and notes were not in here. I took them to a place were they would be safe from the likes of Axel. We can replace all the materials we lost, and we shall not have to redo our experiments."

Lexaeus sighed with relief and looked happy for a split second, but soon his face fell back into that serious grimace he kept at all times. "Has Xemnas been informed of this?" he asked.

"I was just getting to that," Vexen snapped. At this, Lexaeus sighed. It was just like Vexen, always assuming that people meant something bad when they asked him things, he supposed, that with people like Marluxia and Larxene around, Vexen hardly ever got the praise and respect that he deserved for his hard work.

There was a loud crash as Vexen dropped the microscope in his hands. Lexaeus looked over at him.

"Vexen? What's the matter?"

Vexen pointed, but didn't say anything, he turned around and met Lexaeus eyes, who looked confused. "The…. Ion splicer…" he whispered. He looked to be in a complete shock. "Void and Darkness! The ion splicer!" he yelped and pointed.

Lexaeus followed his finger and let out a gasp, he was nowhere near as upset as Vexen, but to be fair; Vexen practically lived in the laboratory.

Out of all the things that Vexen still held onto in his Nobody life, the ion splicer was one of them. An expensive toy that they, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus, had had to nag at Xemnas for months to get; it was an important tool in their studies of the science of darkness, even though Vexen was the one who used it. And now, it was completely ruined by soot, shards of glass and stray scalpels. Vexen grunted and stomped his boot into the ground, he then turned to Lexaeus. "We're taking this to Xemnas, NOW," he said and walked away.

Lexaeus walked beside him, with a somewhat ironic smirk on his face. "Honestly, Vexen, it's not that much messier than it used to be when you worked down there."

For a second, Vexen's pissed expression vanished. "Not that you're any better," he answered with a twitch in the corner of his mouth.

---------------------------------------

Demyx was upset about the fact that all of their hair products were gone, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling when he saw Axel's reaction. Axel, THE Axel who never lost his cool, who never let anyone walk all over him, sitting on his knees and muttering incoherent sentences while being in total shock. One had to admit that it looked funny.

"I will admit that this is rather alarming," Xaldin said and broke the silence, with the exception of Axel's muttering. "How could anyone take EVERYTHING? This is not possible, at all."

"Who knows? And what kind of person would? That's just cruel. Not even Larxene wou… oh, wait.. Yes, she would." Demyx said, remembering the time that said woman stole his hairgel in order to get revenge for when he spilled coffee all over her. Although, it was mostly Larxene's fault since she was annoying Demyx before the caffeine had started to set in.

"Have you taken this to Xemnas?" Xaldin asked, trying to make Axel stand up.

Demyx looked agitated. "No. Not yet. I thought about it, but I'm not sure that hairgel is something that the Superior wants to hear instead of progress in his plans."

"I see your logics there, Demyx. But I'm sure that Xemnas would like to know that somebody has broken into our castle without anybody knowing," Xaldin said, and then sighed at Axel who seemed to have gone into another world, as he didn't react to Xaldin tugging his arm, trying to make him stand up, this was a rather complicated task, seeing as Xaldin only had one arm to work with as he was holding the plate and fork in the other.

Demyx was just about to run over and help Xaldin out, but Xaldin held up a hand and stopped him.

"Go report the theft to Xemnas, I'll stay here and try to shake life into Axel."

Demyx nodded and opened up a portal of darkness. Just before he was about to disappear into it, he turned around, looked at his water-clone and pointed at Axel. The clone nodded and walked up to the mumbling Axel. Xaldin had a foreboding feeling and stepped away, just in time, the clone leaned over Axel and the form broke, soaking the redhead. Axel snapped back to reality.

"DEEMYX!" he shouted and steam started to rise from Axel as he got hot from being pissed.

Demyx winked at him. "That one's for trying to make me eat that month-old salmon!" he shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared. He could hear Axel shouting loud curses behind him, but they stopped abruptly as he teleported out. He chuckled to himself, revenge sure was sweet. His face quickly became serious again, he had to report this break-in to the Superior. This had to be solved, he needed styling gel in his hair, that was simply how it was. Otherwise he'd probably have to walk around with his hood up for the rest of his life… or un-life. Pick one. Although, somewhat more important than hairgel, was probably the fact that someone had broken into the castle completely undetected. Usually when someone unknown managed to enter the castle, Zexion would already have smelt it and alerted Xemnas.

He appeared right outside the place where Xemnas usually resided, he was just about to knock on the enormous door when he heard footsteps behind him, he recognised them as more of angry stomps than footsteps. He turned around to find Vexen, looking very upset about something, Lexaeus, surprisingly not looking stoic as usual, he looked to be rather upset about the same thing as Vexen was and Zexion, as unreadable as ever.

"Good morning, Vexen. Lexaeus. Zexion," Demyx said and bowed courteously with his head to acknowledge his superiors.

"Demyx," Vexen said with the same kind of bow with his head.

"Good morning to you too, Demyx," Lexaeus said.

Zexion just bowed his head, he actually seemed to be rather upset as well.

Vexen was just about to knock when Demyx asked, "What happened that upset you so much?" Had they found out about the theft? No, that couldn't be it, Vexen would never have gotten so upset from stolen hairgel, considering all he used was shampoo and conditioner.

Vexen turned his head and looked at Demyx with a twitch in his eye, apparently to upset to speak, Demyx took a step back. Vexen was real scary when he got mad.

"Somebody blew up the lab," Zexion said in a monotone voice that almost rivalled that of Saïx.

Demyx wasn't nearly as upset as Vexen by this fact, but he was surprised. "What?! That's not very good."

"No, it's not, we're reporting this to Xemnas, as well as asking him if he can get us, mostly Vexen, that is, a new ion splicer," Lexaeus said.

"A new what-now?" Demyx wondered, he had never heard the word before.

"Never mind. What about you, Demyx, you look seem rather upset?" Lexaeus asked. "And why are you wearing your hood indoors?" he added, noticing this and filing it under 'conspicuous' and 'ill-mannered'.

Demyx seemed flustered by this question. He fidgeted with his fingers. How was he to put this in comprehensible terms? "Someone has stolen all of our hair products," he said with a voice that was nothing more than a nervous whisper.

There was a few moments of silence from the trio, they looked at each other with somewhat wondering looks, not sure how to react, was this a prank by Demyx? Or was he telling the truth? Or was Roxas and Axel or someone else making him do it?

"Impossible," Zexion finally said, breaking the silence. "Nobody can enter this castle without me knowing, unless I'm not here. And I clearly remember being down getting more yesterday."

Vexen and Lexaeus nodded at Zexion's flawless logic.

"I'm serious," Demyx protested, and he was met with suspicious looks from his superiors. "Number Three and number Eight are down there right now, I'm here to report this theft to Xemnas."

"That's not physically possible, Demyx," Vexen said, having seemingly forgotten about the wrecked lab. "If Zexion was down there yesterday, the theft would have happened somewhere between then and now, and since I have been with him myself, I can confirm that he hasn't left the castle since then." Vexen crossed his arms, the same way he always did when he thought he had proven a good point.

Demyx understood that none of the three Nobodies would believe him. "But maybe it happened when you slept?" he tried.

Vexen sighed, putting his fingers to his temples. "Number Nine, we're Nobodies, we don't NEED to sleep."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "But I do get tired," he protested.

"Merely your brain simulating something it thinks it still needs. When you've been a Nobody for a while, you realise this," Vexen argued. "Though, admittedly, both Xaldin and Xigbar still sleep. Hell, even Zexion and Lexaeus sleep from time to time. I suppose they just do it because…"

"**Anyway,**" Zexion interrupted before Vexen went to far into his theories. "It's physically impossible to take that much matter anywhere in less than sixteen hours."

Vexen fell silent, looking disappointed that he didn't get to finish his theory, but he still fell silent.

"But it's true!" Demyx exclaimed.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Demyx," Lexaeus said. "It's just not possible."

Zexion was resting his hands on his hips, staring in strong disbelief at Demyx, who looked confident in what he said, considering it was true. Lexaeus was eager to drop the subject, thinking it to be a setup by Roxas and Axel, who were forcing Demyx to pull it off. Vexen, on the other hand, was looking distant; he was pondering why Xigbar and Xaldin slept, he suddenly realised that everybody in the Organization, with the exception of himself, all slept, even Xemnas slept when he could afford to. Not even Lexaeus or Zexion stayed up for an entire week without sleeping a little. Still, not having the actual need to sleep meant he could stay up the entire 24 hours of a day, every day of the year, this gave him more time for research, in fact, Vexen hadn't slept at all since the day he realised that he didn't need to.

This could be, and was by the rest of the Organization, considered obsessive and creepy. Larxene claimed that the reason that most people considered Vexen to be ugly, or well, not as good-looking as the rest, was because he never got any beauty-sleep. Vexen responded by saying that he had looked like this ever since he became a Nobody. 'Well, some are just born unlucky,' was the comment he got from Larxene.

"So, uh, you guys want to go first?" Demyx said as he pointed at the large door, breaking Vexen's thinking.

Vexen suddenly remembered what he was going to do here, and his face turned back into a frustrated grimace when he was reminded of his wrecked lab. He was about to knock on the door, when he saw Lexaeus shaking his head in response to Demyx's question.

"No, you go ahead, you were here first," he said in a polite tone. Even if the possibility was high that Demyx was joking, there was also the possibility that he was telling the truth. 'Might as well let Demyx take all the consequences if he's lying, it's not my place,' he figured.

Demyx waved with his hands and shook his head. "No, I insist you go before I do, after all, you are my superiors."

"Nice to see that somebody in this place respects their elders," Vexen snapped under his breath. Zexion responded by raising an eyebrow.

Lexaeus opened his mouth to say something, but Vexen knocked on the door before he could do such.

"Let's not turn this into a contest of politeness and accept his offer," Vexen said with an annoyed tone, giving Lexaeus a dark look, letting the echoes of the knock resonate throughout the room.

'We really should put some kind of furniture in this place; the whole echoing thing is starting to get annoying,' Zexion added in his mind, not thinking it to be something worth mentioning.

The four Nobodies waited for a response from the other side of the gigantic door, but nothing happened. Vexen turned around and looked at Zexion and Lexaeus, who nodded at him. Vexen knocked again, louder this time.

"Xemnas?" he asked, rather loudly.

Still no response.

Vexen sighed and massaged his temples. He quietly pushed the door open and carefully peeked inside.

"Xemnas? Superior?" he asked again.

"What is it, number Four?" a looming voice answered.

"I have something to report," Vexen said, looking relieved over the answer as he boldly walked inside, Zexion and Lexaeus following him. Demyx remained outside, politely waiting for his turn.

"You may enter as well, number Nine," Xemnas said.

Demyx straightened his back and walked in, trying to look as dignified as possible. Xemnas was standing by the edge of some stairs, leaning on the rail and peering out on the half-formed Kingdom Hearts hanging in the sky like some omen of doom, as he usually did. He sighed longingly, like he wanted to reach out and just take all of the hearts residing inside. He slowly turned around to look at the Nobodies that had disturbed his daydreaming.

"Well, then, Vexen please report," Xemnas said, looking at the flustered scientist.

Vexen nodded, gathering himself together and to not sound too annoyed when talking to Xemnas. "Yes, well, someone has caused and explosion in the laboratory, rendering most equipment unusable."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Any suspicions in who is to be held accountable?" he asked, he knew this was serious, the equipment in there was not really something you found in a random shop in Twilight Town.

Vexen looked at Zexion and then at Lexaeus. "I have a theory that it might have been number Eight, but what's really worse is that the ion splicer has been completely destroyed."

Xemnas did not seem to be surprised that Axel was the main suspect. "Number Eight? Based on what evidence?" he said, completely ignoring Vexen's loss of his most beloved piece of equipment.

"None, really. Well, no concrete evidence, but the ion.." Vexen started.

"We shall have to interrogate him later," Xemnas said, cutting Vexen off. "And you, number Nine? Anything to report? And why are you wearing your hood inside the castle?"

Demyx suddenly felt somewhat nervous about his statement, maybe it wasn't that serious after all. But he cleared his throat. "We've had a break-in, superior, somebody had stolen all of our hairgel. I'm out of my personal stock, and I'm ashamed of what my hair looks like without any in."

"Not possible," Xemnas scoffed. Even though he did feel a strike of shock hit him in the area where his heart should've been. 'Oh, Kingdom Hearts, please let him be joking,' he thought to himself.

"I know it is, but Xaldin sent me, he's down there with Axel in the supply room, it's completely empty! And I would never wear my hood inside if it wasn't for the fact that I don't have any product in it!" Demyx flailed with his arms in a very flamboyant manner to express his mood.

Xemnas looked worried. "This does require an investigation, it could be severe." What he didn't show the surrounding was his complete and full state of panic that he was approaching, hairgel was important. Having forgotten all about the destroyed lab, he started walking towards the supply room in a determined manner.

"But the ion.." Vexen started. Xemnas passed him and Demyx followed. "…splicer.."

"Xemnas seems upset about this," Zexion pointed out when the three were left alone. "Perhaps this is more serious than we first suspected?" Zexion was also getting worked up, he was fidgeting nervously, carefully stroking his long bangs, as to make sure they were still smothered with products. Not having hairgel was something Zexion could never imagine.

Lexaeus also seemed to get nervous by the thought of Demyx not lying. "Come, let us follow," he said and hurried after Xemnas and Demyx.

"Yes," Zexion said and was off.

Left was Vexen, looking shocked. There was only silence for a while.

"IN WHAT WORLD IS HAIRGEL MORE IMPORTANT THAN SCIENCE!?"

* * *

Note: To those who skipped out on chemistry: Potassium is very reactive and will burn and explode upon contact with liquids.

Gasp! What will happen next? What will Xemnas do when he realises that Demyx was telling the truth? Will Axel get his revenge for the wettening that Demyx gave him? How much will Vexen be ignored? Is Axel really responsible for blowing up the lab? Is the author actually enjoying writing these dramatic endings? And finally: Will Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + ever be released outside Japan?

Find out in the next exiting installment OF:

ORGANIZATION XIII'S BAD HAIR DAY!

(everything except for the Final Mix thing... I really have no idea. O.o Well, here's to hope!)


End file.
